Broma pesada
by gorettiMist
Summary: Una broma que ha terminado en homicidio o un asesino que se burla de los investigadores? O quizás no es nada de todo eso? El equipo de Mac tendrá que resolver el misterio...
1. El caso

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de CSI: NY pertenecen a su creador y a la productora de la serie. Los demás personajes (OC) son míos.

**Tiempo:** 4ª temporada, entre los capítulos 4x20 "Taxi" y 4x21 "Rehén".

* * *

**23:39h**

El apartamento estaba en penumbra, iluminado solamente por las luces de la calle que se colaban por las ventanas. Un hombre estaba tendido en el suelo, tratando inútilmente de respirar con cierta normalidad, pero lo único que podía hacer eran dolorosos jadeos. Tenía más piel herida y magullada que sana.

El hombre trataba de acercarse a la luz de las ventanas, como si ésta pudiera protegerle de su agresor, una silueta negra oculta en las sombras del apartamento y que casi parecía fundirse con ellas. El hombre se agarró a una silla tumbada, en un intento por incorporarse y conseguir antes su objetivo. La silueta salió de las sombras rápida y silenciosamente, agarró al hombre y lo arrojó hacia el fondo del apartamento. Se escuchó un fuerte crujido de madera y un ahogado grito de dolor. El silencio se adueñó del apartamento durante unos instantes.

— Qué... ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Inquirió el hombre con un murmullo débil.

— Ya te lo he dicho... —respondió la silueta, con voz suave y aterciopelada.

Se oyeron más jadeos.

— Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... —dijo el hombre como una interminable letanía.

La única respuesta que recibió a sus lamentos fueron los chasquidos sordos de unas balas.

*** * ***

**07:41h**

Las luces del pasillo desprendían una luz fantasmal y todo lo que había a su alcance adquiría un halo casi sobrenatural. Por un extremo del pasillo apareció un grupo de policías con las manos sobre sus armas enfundadas, atentos a las puertas cerradas de madera clara de varios apartamentos que había a ambos lados del pasillo. Encabezaba el grupo el inspector Don Flack.

El grupo se detuvo frente a una de las puertas de la segunda mitad del pasillo. El pomo de la puerta, dorado, estaba cubierto por una capa informe y desigual de sangre. Flack hizo una señal con la mano: los policías cubrieron ambos flancos de la puerta a la vez que desenfundaban y quitaban el seguro de sus armas. Flack, con los dedos ya engarfiados en el gatillo de su pistola, llamó con fuerza a la puerta.

— ¡Policía de Nueva York! —La voz del inspector retumbó por todo el pasillo.

Flack escuchó con atención a través de la madera, pero sólo se oía un silencio sepulcral. Hizo un leve asentimiento a uno de los policías de atrás. Éste se acercó y dio una fuerte patada a la puerta, cerca de la cerradura. El cerrojo voló por los aires, llevándose consigo grandes astillas, y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Flack fue el primero en cruzar el umbral.

— ¡Policía de Nueva York! —Repitió Flack barriendo el espacio que se abría frente a él con el cañón del arma.

Detrás de él, los demás agentes entraron en tropel apuntando en todas direcciones. Flack se adentró más en el apartamento, buscando cualquier indicio de que ahí hubiera alguien. Al llegar al dormitorio, iluminándose poco a poco por el amanecer que se colaba por las ventanas algo mugrientas, se detuvo de golpe. "¡¿Qué?!", se preguntó Flack, incrédulo. Dos policías aparecieron detrás suyo.

— No hay nadie, señor —dijo uno de los agentes—. ¿Ha...?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, inacabada. Los dos policías habían visto lo que Flack estaba mirando y los dos abrieron los ojos como platos; se quedaron petrificados.

Flack, al fin, parpadeó un par de veces, saliendo así de su estupefacción. Cogió la radio que llevaba sujeta en el cinturón para llamar a la central, pero antes de abrir la boca uno de los agentes dijo:

— Será una broma, ¿no?


	2. El escenario

**08:17h**

La calle era un bullicio infinito de transeúntes y vehículos. Frente a la entrada del edificio de apartamentos había unos cuantos coches patrulla con las luces apagadas, otros tantos agentes uniformados y un Flack que trataba de borrar su nerviosismo mientras dos todoterrenos negros se detenían a pocos metros y de ellos se apeaban todos los miembros del equipo de Mac —compuesto por Stella, Danny, Hawkes, Lindsay y el propio Mac— y llegaban hasta donde estaba él cargando con sus maletines metálicos.

— Buenos días, Don. ¿Qué tenemos? —Preguntó Mac con su aplomo habitual.

— Buenos días, chicos —respondió Flack con la mandíbula tensa—. Posible homicidio. Cuarta planta. Por aquí.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Flack se internó a grandes pasos en el edificio. Mac levantó las cejas, sorprendido, y miró a Stella; ésta se encogió de hombros, tan sorprendida como él. Hawkes, Danny y Lindsay se miraron entre ellos.

— ¿Me lo parece sólo a mí o hoy Flack se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo? —Dijo Danny desde atrás, aún incrédulo por la actitud de su amigo.

— ¿Y qué es eso de posible homicidio? —Inquirió Lindsay, totalmente desconcertada.

— No lo sé —reconoció Mac recuperando, aparentemente, su compostura—. Pero seguro que Flack nos lo aclara. Vamos.

Mac entró en el edificio, seguido de los demás. Flack los esperaba al pie de las escaleras y los condujo hacia arriba sin mediar palabra. Hasta que no hubieron pasado de la primera planta, Flack no abrió la boca.

— Si es cosa vuestra, os aseguro que no tiene ninguna gracia.

— ¿Qué mosca te ha picado, Don? —Inquirió Danny, sorprendido.

Flack se detuvo y se giró hacia los criminalistas, mirándoles con ojos casi furiosos.

— ¿Qué qué mosca me ha picado? —Repitió Flack, cabreado— En todos mis años de policía he visto muchos escenarios de homicidio, algunos de ellos realmente escabrosos y macabros, pero en ninguno de ellos me dio la impresión de que mis propios compañeros se burlaban de mí con una broma de muy mal gusto.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Soltaron Lindsay y Hawkes al unísono, incrédulos.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de nosotros, Flack? —Replicó Stella en un tono más elevado y agresivo de lo habitual en ella— Sabes perfectamente que quienes se toman más en serio los escenarios de homicidio somos nosotros, así que no comprendo tu actitud.

— Ni tú ni nadie —añadió Danny.

— ¿Queréis comprenderla? —Le retó Flack— Pues seguidme.

Siguió subiendo; esta vez, más rápido.

— Flack, por favor, explícate —le pidió Mac tratando de no perder la calma mientras lo seguía escaleras arriba—. Lo que acabas de decir no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, y lo sabes.

— Eso dímelo cuando hayas visto el escenario —contestó Flack de malos modos, sin volverse.

Con esas llegaron a la cuarta planta. Flack fue directo hacia una puerta abierta de un apartamento custodiada por un agente; entró. Mac y los demás lo siguieron al interior.

Nada más cruzar el umbral de la entrada, Mac y los demás se detuvieron. El apartamento era un caos: todos los cajones y armarios estaban sacados de sus guías, los primeros, y con todas las puertas abiertas, los segundos; todo lo que había habido dentro estaba desparramado y revuelto sin sentido por el suelo. Los cojines del sofá habían sido destripados sin consideración y todos los cuadros de la pared habían sido arrancados de la pared y hecho añicos en el suelo, mezclado con todo lo demás.

— Está claro que aquí alguien buscaba algo —observó Hawkes.

— ¿Y lo habrá encontrado? —Añadió Stella.

Hawkes se encogió de hombros, ignorante.

— ¿Esto es lo que nos querías enseñar? —Quiso saber Mac dirigiéndose a Flack.

Flack, por respuesta, miró impertérrito a Mac y se adentró en el apartamento, poniendo los pies en los huecos que encontraba entre el caos del suelo. Se detuvo en el umbral del dormitorio, miró fugazmente a Mac y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercara a echar un vistazo.

— Lindsay, Hawkes, Danny, empezad por aquí —les indicó Mac haciendo un ademán hacia el gran desorden que tenían enfrente; éstos asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra, poniéndose los guantes, cogiendo las linternas y empuñando las cámaras fotográficas.

Mac hizo una señal a Stella para que le siguiera hasta donde se encontraba Flack. Avanzaron intercalando pasos cortos y largos hechos de puntillas, como si hicieran ballet, tratando de no alterar nada de aquel barullo. Al llegar al lado de Flack, el suelo estaba libre de obstáculos. Mac y Stella se asomaron a lo que se suponía que era el dormitorio del apartamento.

— ¿Qué me decís ahora? —Preguntó Flack con sarcasmo.

Ni Stella ni Mac le respondieron, anonadados por lo veían delante de sus ojos. Ni tan siquiera se atrevieron a adentrarse en la habitación. Tal era su asombro y estupefacción.

El dormitorio era una mezcla informe de grandes astillas de madera, retazos de plástico quebrado, fragmentos de cerámica, jirones de ropa y esquirlas de cristal; ni un huracán y un tornado juntos podrían haber hecho mejor trabajo. Todo esa maraña estaba aderezada por una multitud de salpicaduras de sangre de todos los tamaños posibles. En el centro de la estancia, más o menos donde hubiera estado la cama, que en esos momentos ya no merecía tal nombre, había un gran charco de sangre con algunos bordes desdibujados. Pese a gran cantidad de sangre, no había ningún cadáver; en su lugar, al lado del charco, había una silueta humana trazada con cinta adhesiva blanca. Pero, pese lo escalofriante que pudiera ser la escena, eso no era lo más extraño e impactante. Repartidos irregularmente por la habitación, como los primeros copos de la primera nevada invernal al tocar el suelo y cuajar, había casi una innumerable cantidad de marcadores de pruebas, unos más cerca de la puerta, otros más lejos; algunos de ellos tenían al lado una regla idéntica a las que Mac y Stella llevaban en sus respectivos maletines. Todos los marcadores con sus números negros brillando sobre el fondo amarillo, semejantes a _smileys_ burlones, estaban enfocados hacia la puerta, de modo que miraban cual ojo sin párpado a quien se asomara por al puerta.

Mac fue el primero en salir de ese estado de absoluta incredulidad. Sin apartar la mirada del escenario que tenía frente a él, dejó lentamente su maletín en el suelo. Ese gesto hizo que Stella también reaccionase.

— Dios mío... —dejó escapar Stella, dejando al suelo su maletín.

Danny, Lindsay y Hawkes oyeron a Stella y detuvieron momentáneamente su trabajo preliminar de inspección.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Stella? —Quiso saber Danny.

Stella no respondió; ni tan siquiera se volvió al oír su nombre. Los tres se acercaron como pudieron hasta la puerta del dormitorio, asomaron la cabeza y se quedaron mudos de sorpresa unos instantes, mientras trataban de procesar lo que estaba mirando. Mac, por su parte, ya se había colocado los guantes y, cámara en mano, iba sacando instantáneas de toda la habitación; su cara era una máscara pétrea de seriedad con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿En serio esto es el escenario de un homicidio? —Inquirió Lindsay, aún con el rostro desconcertado, cuando recuperó el habla— Parece como si alguien nos quisiera gastarnos una broma.

— Una broma muy pesada —puntualizó Danny.

— Eso es exactamente lo que he pensado cuando lo he visto por primera vez —dijo Flack en un tono bastante neutro.

Desde que vio la reacción de Mac y Stella, primero, y la de Danny, Hawkes y Lindsay, después, al ver ese espectáculo del dormitorio, Flack se había dado cuenta que las reacciones de sus compañeros habían sido tan reales, tan viscerales, tan auténticas, que no le cupo la menor duda que ninguno de ellos había tratado de hacer una broma. Se avergonzaba de la actitud que había tenido hacia ellos unos minutos antes, cuando les había acusado sin fundamento por algo que no habían hecho; Stella tenía razón: nadie se tomaba más en serio las escenas de homicidio que ellos. Lo único que podía hacer era pedir perdón.

— Esto, chicos... —balbuceó Flack con cara de arrepentimiento. Todos se giraron hacia él— Siento haberos tratado como os he tratado antes, cuando habéis llegado. Pensé que esto era obra vuestra porqué creía que tratabais de tomarme el pelo, pero he visto que no es así. Lo siento mucho.

— Don... —dijo Mac dejando a un lado la inexpresividad de hacía sólo unos instantes— Comprendo que pensaras por un momento que nosotros habíamos hecho esto, pero ninguno de nosotros te habría hecho jamás una broma semejante.

— Mac el que menos —metió baza Danny—. Ni que hoy fuera _April fools' day_*, Mac no habría hecho ninguna broma. Creo que ni tan siquiera se le hubiera ocurrido una. No tiene sentido del humor.

— En eso te doy la razón, Danny —admitió Flack con una gran sonrisa.

Los demás sonreían más o menos disimuladamente. Mac enarcó una ceja y miró a Danny de hito en hito.

— Tú y yo ya hablaremos —amenazó Mac a Danny con la cara seria pero con los ojos pícaros. Danny no supo si asustarse o ponerse a reír. Mac los miró a todos, serio otra vez—. Tenemos un escenario por procesar.

Hawkes, Lindsay y Danny, aún con leve sonrisa en la cara, volvieron a su trabajo. Stella cogió su linterna y empezó a inspeccionar el marcador que tenía más cerca. Mac se volvió hacia Flack, que se había quedado en medio del umbral de la puerta, con un pie en la habitación y otro en el salón.

— ¿Qué puedes decirnos... de esto?

— ¿Esto? —Repitió Flack, algo sorprendido— ¿No se supone que _esto_ es un homicidio? Hay un montón de sangre por todas partes.

— Pero no hay cadáver —puntualizó Mac—. Y hasta que no aparezca, no puede considerarse un homicidio propiamente dicho.

— Lo que tú digas, Mac... —desistió Flack. Abrió su libreta de notas— El apartamento está alquilado a un tal Scott Gerber; vive aquí desde hace algo más de un año. Ayer sobre las once, once y media de la noche, los vecinos oyeron ruidos bastante fuertes; dicen que son bastante habituales porque Gerber monta juergas y fiestas a menudo hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Un par de vecinos se quejaron al conserje; cuando éste subió, ya no se oía nada. Llamó pero nadie le respondió. Esta mañana, una vecina ha visto lo que parecía sangre en el pomo de la puerta de Gerber. Se lo ha comunicado al conserje, éste lo ha comprobado y nos ha avisado. Al llegar nosotros, hemos llamado y nadie ha abierto la puerta ni tampoco hemos oído ruidos dentro. Hemos derribado la puerta y nos hemos encontrado... —hizo un ademán con la mano para señalar el escenario que había detrás de Mac— Con este desastre.

— ¿A qué hora subió el conserje ayer por la noche? —Quiso saber Mac mientras volvía a inspeccionar el escenario.

Flack revisó sus notas. Stella había dejado momentáneamente la cámara y la linterna y escuchaba la conversación.

— Entre las doce menos cuarto y las doce. No está muy seguro de la hora exacta.

— ¿Y a qué hora ha visto la vecina la sangre en la puerta?

— Sobre las siete de la mañana. Según el conserje, sale todos los días a esa hora para ir a trabajar.

— ¿Los vecinos han dicho algo sobre los ruidos que oyeron?

— Unos dicen que era una discusión, otros que era una pelea. No se ponen de acuerdo. Incluso hay uno que me ha asegurado que era una orgía en toda regla.

Mac miró a Flack con una ceja levantada y cara incrédula. Flack se encogió de hombros, como diciendo: "A mí no me mires. Es lo que me han contado".

— Todas estas salpicaduras de sangre son de velocidad media —señaló Stella iluminando un trozo de cómoda hecho astillas y manchado con múltiples gotas de sangre—. Y siguen una misma dirección.

— Cosa que pueden corresponder con una pelea —dedujo Mac, pensativo, observando desde donde estaba las salpicaduras que había señalado Stella—. Así que entre las once y las once y media hubo una pelea que terminó posiblemente en homicidio, porque a las doce menos cuarto ya no se oía nada, a las siete una vecina ha visto sangre en el pomo de la puerta y, cuando habéis llegado —miró a Flack— os habéis encontrado con este escenario sin ningún cadáver o persona herida.

— Así es —asintió Flack.

— Cuando subió el conserje anoche, ¿había sangre en la puerta? —Inquirió Stella.

— No, no había —contestó Flack—. Y el conserje no vio nada raro en toda la noche. Sólo unas pocas personas que entraron y salieron del edificio.

— ¿Alguna de ellas era Gerber? —Quiso saber Mac.

— El conserje no recuerda nada de ellas. Y el edificio no tiene cámaras de seguridad —reconoció Flack algo fastidiado.

— Será difícil hacer una lista de sospechosos —señaló Stella, compartiendo el tono de voz de Flack.

— Una de esas personas fue el causante de todo este destrozo y muy posiblemente de un asesinato —dijo Mac mirando alternativamente a Stella y a Flack—. La cuestión es: ¿quién era y cómo logró llevarse del edificio un cadáver sin que nadie se diese cuenta?

*** * ***

**08:28h**

Miró el puente de Brooklyn por última vez, con sus centenares de cables tensados y sus arcos de medio punto elevándose y alargándose como un gigante que quisiera alcanzar ambas orillas de East River y el cielo en un solo intento. Se sentía pequeño a su lado; insignificante, más bien. Menuda ironía: el puente que había significado su paso de ser un don nadie en el corazón de Brooklyn a un gigante en Manhattan ahora contemplaría, impávido, como volvería a ser ese don nadie de Brooklyn, pero sin tener que volver a Brooklyn. Su destino final era el fondo del río o la inmensidad del mar, le era indiferente.

Se ajustó la corbata y se alisó maquinal e inútilmente la americana del traje. Cogió su cartera llena, ya no de papeles, sino de piedras, se enrolló estrechamente una cadena un par de veces por la cintura y ató la cadena a la cartera con un candado. Miró detenidamente la llave del candado que tenía entre los dedos, dudando sobre qué hacer con ella. Suspiró: la última decisión. Con un movimiento rápido tiró la llave por encima de su hombro y avanzó sin dilación hacia el agua, sujetando la cartera con ambas manos y apenas sin escuchar el 'clink' de la llave contra el suelo de cemento.

Entró en el agua; estaba helada. A medida que se adentraba en el agua, ésta le cubría cada vez más y volvía su ropa más pesada. De repente, algo que había en el lecho le hizo tropezar; perdió el equilibrio y la cartera le arrastró hacia el fondo. La soltó en un acto reflejo y ésta se precipitó vertiginosamente hacia el fondo. Impulsivamente, trató de subir a la superficie, batiendo desesperadamente brazos y piernas; abrió los ojos, tratando de averiguar hacia donde debía impulsarse pero el agua estaba turbia y prácticamente no veía nada. Se estaba quedando sin aire. Quería suicidarse con algo de dignidad, no ahogarse sin más.

En un momento de lucidez, cogió la cadena que le unía a la cartera y tiró de ella para impedir que le siguiera arrastrando hacia el fondo del río. Notó que la cartera pesaba más que antes; tiró con más fuerza para ganar la superficie. Finalmente, rompió la línea del agua y pudo llenar los pulmones de aire. La cartera aún trataba de llevarlo al fondo, así que retrocedió hacia la orilla tirando con todas sus fuerzas. Antes de llegar, pero, vio el porque la cartera llena de piedras pesaba más que antes: un brazo pálido y demacrado se había enredado con la cadena.

Detrás del brazo había el resto de un cadáver.

* * *

* _April fool's day_ (literalmente: día de los tontos de abril) se celebra el 1 de abril. Es día de los inocentes en Reino Unido y Estados Unidos, igual que lo es el 28 de diciembre en España y América Latina.


End file.
